


Spoiled

by SailorBryant



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBryant/pseuds/SailorBryant
Summary: The gents love to spoil Gavin.~Importing my drabbles over from tumblr just in case they're lost





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> SEVENTHNIGHT ASKED:  
> Alright, tough guy. Let's make it interesting. Gavin x up to 3 partners (separate or together), F is for a Favorite position.

The gents love to spoil Gavin.

Jack shows his love in the usual ways. A cup of tea made with the expensive, loose leafed stuff from Gavin’s favorite shop on the other side of Los Santos. A dinner full of English staples that the other boys don’t particularly enjoy, but eat with a smile when they find out Gavin’s been feeling homesick. The other lads wave off Jack’s little mothering actions, but Gavin can’t help but let a blush darken his cheeks every time the older man surprises him with something unbelievably sweet.  

And when he finds himself underneath Jack, the man thrusting into him over and over again at a relentless pace, while he whispers just how gorgeous Gavin looks beneath him, he thinks he knows what love feels like.

Ryan is like Gavin was when Geoff first found him. Untrusting of kindness and compassion, and a good deal more broken. He isn’t like Jack, full of gifts and kind words, and more often than not he goes out of his way to pick a fight with Gavin over his ‘stupid hair’ and his ‘eyesore of a nose.’ It takes Gavin a while to realize that Ryan just doesn’t know how to show he cares.

When Ryan crashes an LSPD helicopter into the top floor of the Maze Bank on Gavin’s birthday, he takes it as the love letter that it is.

Afterward, he doesn’t hold him close, but pushes him down on all fours and drapes himself across his back. It’s fast and rough, and the sweet nothings in his ear are replaced by rough rumblings of how tight he is and how great he feels and how he never ever wants to stop.  It’s no declaration, but Gavin can’t help but be moved at the way the jaded, broken man can let his walls down long enough to give himself over to Gavin just for that short of a time. When it’s just two of them, Ryan’s heavy body pressing him down and trapping him between it and the sheets, he’s sure it’s as close as anyone’s ever been to having the masked man giving himself fully over to the other, and Gavin cherishes it.

Geoff is pretty generous with all the lads, spoiling Michael with solid gold cars and jets, and he buys Ray his own personal Gamestop, but things don’t matter to Gavin. He’s rich in his own right, due to daddy’s trust fund, and every time they’ve tried to buy him something nicer than his Bifta he crashes the thing spectacularly within a week and continues to bum rides with the other’s with a shrug.

So when Gavin’s been good, or when Geoff just particularly feels like doting on the boy, he gives him the one thing he knows the lad craves, attention. He slicks him up and stretches him open, before he lets the lad crawl on top of him, straddling Geoff, and grinning as he makes it known that he’s in control. Geoff waxes poetic about how gorgeous the brit looks above him, his skin flushed red and bathed in the city lights through their floor-length penthouse window. He’ll beg and whine for Gavin to speed up, to let him finish, but he won’t push even when the younger man slows to a near painful speed, rocking his slim hips in a skillful pattern until he pulls whimpers from the most powerful man in the city.

It’s only when Gavin finally collapses forward, citing a cramp in his arm from holding himself up, that Geoff breaks lose, gripping Gavin tightly and thrusting into him at a relentless pace until he pushes them both over the edge. He lets himself drift on the edge of sleep as he rests against the sweat-soaked chest, while Geoff runs his fingers in teasing patterns up and down his naked skin, and he feels honestly and truly spoilt.


End file.
